


only thing that’s burning (when the nights grow cold)

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Protective Adam Milligan too tbh, Protective Michael (Supernatural), canon-verse so lowkey their relationship can be seen as platonic it romantic, i don’t listen to 5sos but, i prefer romantic but Whatever, somewhere after, teeth is a bop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How many times is this gonna happen?” Adam asked, kicking the body on the ground with an eyebrow raised. It was a woman, who’s eyes had barely had time to turn back to their usual state before Michael took over and killed her instantaneously. “You know… this whole smite-every-demon-we-come-across thing?”Michael gave him a pointed look, frowning down at the body. “As much as it needs to.”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	only thing that’s burning (when the nights grow cold)

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much ugh

“How many times is this gonna happen?” Adam asked, kicking the body on the ground with an eyebrow raised. It was a woman, who’s eyes had barely had time to turn back to their usual state before Michael took over and killed her instantaneously. “You know… this whole smite-every-demon-we-come-across thing?”

Michael gave him a pointed look, frowning down at the body. “As much as it needs to.”

“And what does that mean?” Adam took a step backwards, raising his hands in surrender when Michael’s face hardened. “Not that I don’t appreciate your over-protectiveness- really, I love it! I’d rather not get hurt, and all- but technically I can’t die, right? You know, because you’re inside of me?”

“I know,” Michael sighed, snapping his fingers. Adam watched, entranced, as the body shifted to a simple pile of ash. “but I still worry, and care. I don’t want you to suffer in any way.”

“A bit too late for that, buddy,” Adam rolled his eyes, although there was no true bite to his words. He gestured vaguely at the ashes. “Could you, like conjure up a gust of wind? It’s more dramatic.”

“‘Conjure up a gust of wind’? Are you joking?” Michael scoffed, but the corners of his mouth had quirked upwards, the shadow of a grin forming.

“No,” Adam shook his head. Michael sighed, relenting as he waved his hand. A rush of wind poured through, the ashes being blown away with it. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Michael hummed. The archangel glanced to the left, then back to Adam and what remained of the pile of ash. “We should be going. She might have been able to alert others of our location. I’m not sure what’s happening in Hell but… it might be worth looking into. She seemed… adamant on speaking to me.”

“Like Lilith.” Adam sighed. “Who was sent by God.”

“They’re not connected.” Michael hissed, whipping his body to face Adam. Adam winced at his tone, and every bit of hostility in Michael’s stance and voice disappeared, replaced by regret and worry. “I’m sorry, Adam-“

“You really think they’re not connected?” Adam asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “Whatever. Let’s get going. To avoid the demons that might be chasing us, which obviously has nothing to do with the fact that Lilith was sent by your Dad to get you. Nope, not at all.”

Adam walked passed Michael, not bothering to turn around to face the archangel. He did hear the forlorn sigh come from Michael, though, just only before he felt him disappear back into their shared headspace. “Michael?” Adam hesitated for a moment before asking.

No answer.

Of course. Michael just needed to reciprocate. He just needed little while longer to deal with the information that Castiel had forced into his head— the information that Adam has seen, and had wanted to crush Castiel for sharing; for sharing all of it at once, for giving Michael no preparation. Michael just needed a moment to himself, and then he’d be back.

(That was what Adam would tell himself at least, every time the archangel disappeared. He knew Michael was still there, and he’d never leave, but he also knew Michael would never do a thing he didn’t want to do. And if that involved sticking with Adam, _then_ Michael would leave him.)

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts over on my tumblr!! @/bitteradamgirl


End file.
